No Regrets, Just Love
by WritingGeek27116
Summary: CrissColfer smut. Chris finds Darren's vibrator and sexy times ensue. No real plot, just boy sex. NC-17. Warnings: Vibrators, gay sex. Labelled under Kurt and Blaine because I couldn't find Darren and Chris. Ha.


**HEY! It's smut time! I hope you all enjoy this, it's CrissColfer vibrator smut and it's the first full smut I've ever written (with all the details and stuff..I normally cut them out.) **

**Words: 1500+**

**Pairing: CrissColfer**

**Summary: Darren has a vibrator, Chris finds it and sexy times ensue.**

**Warnings: Vibrators, gay sex. **

**In this one, their friendship is established but they're not dating:) **

**Dedication: I have decided to dedicate this to ma' girl ****mandifa1315**** - She's amazing, I love her and I seriously hope you like this mandifa1315! Thanks for all the support - YOU'RE SIMPLY THE BEST, BETTER THAN ALL THE REST! :) **

**Oh, I just thought I'd let all you fans know that I MAY not be able to post a new chapter tonight :( This took a lot of time to finish and edit, and now I only have like three hours to write a new chapter, and that may sound like a lot of time to you but it really isn't! :) So I will try my hardest! I have the next chapter figured out in my head I just need to get it down on paper, so if I don't update today it will be tomorrow! :) Love you all! **

**Your reviews are better than those lights on Artie's wheelchair (on the actual wheels.) **

**Klaine kisses and CrissColfer hugs. **

**-WGeek~**

I whistled 'Starships' as I wandered around Darren's bedroom, nosily poking my head in all of the different drawers and little boxes on the shelves. Darren's room was shady and light all at the same time; the curtains were almost closed, but they were seperated just a fraction in the middle which caused light to shine through into the room. His room was a large square, the dark blue carpet was mostly clean but had random things dotted here and there, like a pile of tattered notebooks were sitting in the corner, and piles of clothes were dotted all over. With my back to the door, his bed was in the left hand corner of the room, pressed right up against the wall. It was strangely tidy, and already made; covered with a simple striped blue and green quilt and a matching pillow. Next to the bed was a small bedside table, and on it was a blue lamp, Darren's phone, some loose change and Darren's house keys.

On the bedside table a battered copy of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets also sat, and on top of the book was Darren's thick, black rimmed glasses. There wasn't really much else, except for a desk in the far right hand corner, and on it sat Darren's laptop and a stack of papers. Three guitars sat leaning against the wall that seperated the desk and bed, and I smiled as I spotted them, remembering all the times Darren had played me a song on one of them, and how his eyes would light up as he told me how hard it was to learn.

I'd got to Darren's apartment just ten minutes ago, and I caught him just as he was going for a shower so I said I would wait. We were just going for one of our movie nights, we were meeting up with Lea and Jenna too, so we could all go and watch the cheesy love making film together. Lea and Jenna were the only ones who _really _wanted to see it, they had roped Darren into going with them, and then he had rang me up half an hour ago and begged me to keep him company, for he was sure his brain was going to fry if he had to face a movie with two girls that involved romance, all alone.

The shower kept on running, and with a sigh I decided to have a read of Harry Potter to pass some time. I walked over and perched carefully on the end of Darren's bed, picking up the book and flicking to the page the bookmark was in. I began to read, but out of the corner of my eye I could see the drawer of Darren's bedside cabinet staring at me, willing me to open it.

My curiousity piqued as I wondered what Darren Criss possibly had in his bedside cabinet. I have lube, condoms and a bunch of other random crap in my bedside cabinet drawer, I just shove all of my belongings into it when I've returned for a hard days work. I wonder what's in his? Do you think he'd mind if I just took a quick peek? I mean he does owe me for coming with him tonight, so I'm pretty sure if he catches me he's a cool enough guy to just forget about it.

I bookmarked the page and put the book on the bed next to me, before taking a deep breath and yanking open the drawer. It was relatively normal, and actually resembled my draw at home (minus the lube), there were condoms, and then a collection of other random items like an un-inflated balloon, and a movie ticket. Oh. That was cool, what was I even expecting? Gay porn? That would have been fun, or maybe at least some straight porn? Just _anything_. Jeez. Maybe he keeps his porn somewhere else?

With a nod of my head, I slowly began to close the drawer. Taking note of a random white square of material that I suspect is covering a box of condoms, however the draw got stuck as I tried to push it back in. I began to panic and quickly listened out for the shower, which was thankfully still on. I jigged the drawer handle in my hand, moving it from left to right to try and close it, it finally became unstuck after a particulary harsh pull, and I sighed in relief. I pushed the draw slowly shut again, but just as I was about to push it in the white cloth slipped, revealing a felt black sleeve.

I frowned, looking quickly up to check Darren wasn't about to burst out of the restroom to find me nosing in his drawers. When I heard the shower was still running, I picked up the sleeve and felt something _thick.._jeez was it thick, and cylinder. I felt to the bottom, and at the base of the object I managed to discover what seemed like some sort of switch or dial, what could Darren possibly have that's long, thick and has controls on it? With a slow, deep breath I opened the drawstring entrance and tipped the sleeve upside down, so whatever was in there would fall straight into my lap. Out of the sleeve slid a vibrator, falling straight onto my now tensed thighs. I stared down at it with wide eyes, what the fuck was Darren doing with a _vibrator_? _Fuck_. I tried to shake off the sudden images that flew into my head of Darren lying on his bed with his legs open wide, pumping the buzzing toy in and out of his ass. _Shit._

I flicked through my list of boner kills as my pants suddenly felt two sizes too small, and I decided on a hearty concoction of my grandma's boobs and lots of vaginas. That seemed to do the trick, and thankfully my boner significantly 'died' leaving me to breath a _big _sigh of relief, that would have been awkward for Darren to see me with a huge boner, especially in these jeans that I'm still confused as to how I actually got into because they're so fuckin' _tight_.

So Darren had a vibrator. Ok. Does that mean the toy laying on my lap has actually been..in Darren's ass? Maybe he was looking after it for a friend? Or does that only count if it's alcohol, drugs or cigarettes? What was Darren even doing with a vibrator? I thought he was straight. Wasn't he dating that..what was her name? Oh yeah, Mia. Wasn't he dating Mia? I'd met her near the end of Season 2, when Darren and I were gradually growing closer he decided it was time I met her. She seemed sweet, gorgeous as well. If I remember correctly she could have a very stimulating conversation, Darren had left us for a couple of minutes when he went to Craft Services, and when he returned we were in a heated debate about Obama.

Did they break up or something? Darren would have told me...surely. I mean, we're best friends. We spent hours together on set everyday, and equally the same amount of time with each other outside of work, going to movies or for dinner. He would have slipped it in somewhere, slyly dropped it into a conversation about something utterly random. I tried to think back, but my mind was too jumbled with different dates and times of events, and besides I barely remember what I had for dinner last night, let alone what conversation Darren and I had at a movie four months ago. I'm sure I would have remembered something as important as that if Darren had told me, I would have comforted him and let him sob into my shoulder while I petted his curly mane.

He can't have told me, he just can't have. I would have remembered. But maybe I'm overeacting? Maybe Darren has a perfectly good reason as to why he has a vibrator hidden in his bedside table? It could be Mia's! Oh, yeah..that's reasonable. Him and Mia are dating, which probably means they're sleeping together, and maybe Mia gave Darren her vibrator as a sort of memory of her, while they're apart? That seems like a good enough reason. I nodded, taking the very base of the vibrator and starting to slip in back into the case when the door of the bathroom flung open, steam billowing out in clouds as Darren appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist. As soon as he spotted me, his face turned from happy to embarrassed.

My eyes flew wide open as Darren stood there, eyes locked on my hand which was gripping the base of the vibrator, pushing the tip back into the felt sleeve. A minute passed of frozen silence, the tension increasing until you'd literally be able to cut it with a knife. I suddenly snapped back into action, shoving the vibrator into the sleeve and throwing it back into the drawer before slamming it shut. I felt like I should be the one to break the chilly ice, because I needed to both explain why I was looking through his drawers, and apoligize _for _looking through his drawers.

"Darren, I am _so _sorry. I..I was just waiting for you to get out of the shower, but you know what a nosy bitch I am so I just started pottering around your room, looking in the little boxes." I said, gesturing to the boxes on the windowsill. "But then I thought I'd read some Harry Potter to pass the time, then your drawer kept staring at me and I just _had _to see what you had in your bedside table, and that's when I found..the umm..yeah." I finished with a weak smile and a shrug. "Please don't hate me." I added quickly on the end, hoping that would make Darren forgive me. Darren stood completley still, his mouth opening a little in shock as his eyes focused on mine. I've officially done it haven't I? Darren hates me, why the hell I am so nosy anyway? A flush suddenly spread across Darren's cheeks, and then he was laughing. Hold on..why was he laughing?

"My drawer was staring at you?" Darren asked in disbelief.

"Shut up. Do you hate me?" I replied with a question of my own, nibbling my bottom lip.

"No. But I now understand why your fans call you Pinnochio."

"Darren, Pinnochio is a liar, but I'm pretty sure he isn't nosy."

"Yeah, but he has a big nose. Which technically makes him nosy." Darren shrugged a little, coming over to sit next to me on the bed.

"Do you want me to leave so you can change?" I asked, aware that even though Darren wasn't mad, he probably wasn't _too _happy about this whole situation. Maybe it's best if I just leave? Run away before this all gets too intense.

"As long as you swear you're going to wait on the sofa, don't you dare leave me."

"You actually want me to stay?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. I think I have some explaining to do, don't you?" Darren answered with a grin, gesturing to the bedside drawer.

"Oh, yeah I guess. Hey, can I get a drink?"

"Sure. I'll be out in a bit, ok?"

"Ok." I replied, getting up and walking out of Darren's room and closing the door behind me. With a small sigh I began to whistle a little tune, I whistled when I was nervous, that was definitely _not _a good sign. When I'm nervous I generally freak out, but strangely I felt like laughing. It was like I knew Darren's dirty little secret or something, though I hardly knew anything. I wandered into the kitchen and opened Darren's fridge, grabbing a can of Diet Coke and opening it. I managed to multi-task, gulping down the ice cold drink while staggering haphazardly to the couch.

Darren re-appeared from his room about five minutes later, quicker than I'd anticipated so I choked on my coke a little. I put the can on the glass coffee table to avoid any further choking, and greeted Darren with a small wave.

"Hey." He sighed, falling beside me on the couch.

"That was quick." I observed.

"This is going to be awkward, isn't it?"

"Yup, but I'm going to kick things off anyway, you have a vibrator?"

"Yeah.."

"May I ask why?"

"Umm..I uh..ordered it online, I just wanted to y'know..see what it felt like." Darren replied, a blush crawling onto his face as he shrugged a little and turned his focus to a spot on the floor.

"Oh. Wait so it isn't Mia's?"

"We broke up like three months ago, Chris."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"That we broke up?"

"Yeah."

"..Because you never asked."

"I didn't want to be nosy."

"Ha. So when you were snooping through my drawers, what, you were looking for some hidden gold or something?" Darren asked with a laugh, looking at me with happy eyes.

"I was curious to see what Darren Criss had in his drawers."

"Find anything remotley interesting?"

"Your vibrator."

"Oh yeah."

"So." I said, turning on the couch to face him. "Did it feel good?"

"...We're actually talking about this?"

"Do you have any other awesome, gay friends who you can talk about this stuff with?"

"I guess not."

"Exactly. So?"

"...Um...I haven't really used it yet."

"Oh, why not?" I asked him with a frown, if he had a vibrator he might as well use it, right?

"It's too big."

"Well the only way you would know if it was too big, is if you'd used it."

"..Ok so maybe I did use it. But, I guess I need to get a smaller one or something."

"Darren, sweetie." I said with a small chuckle. "Did you use lube?"

"...You make it sound like I should have.." Darren said, nibbling his bottom lip as his face turned and even deeper shade of red, nearing a maroon.

"Well then what did you use?" I asked, my eyes wide. If he didn't use lube..then _fuck _that must of hurt.

"..Uhh..well-"

"-Please don't tell me you just forced it into your ass hole, Darren." I almost pleaded, nearly wincing at the pain I knew he would have felt if he'd done that.

"...Sorry. I don't have lube, whatever that is."

"Oh Darren, seriously you need to read up on these things before you do them." I chided, his face fell into a small pout, his bottom lip sticking a little further out than his top one.

"..I didn't realise it was rocket science, it's a vibrator for goodness sakes!" Darren said, looking at me with wide owl eyes. "What the hell is lube, anyway?"

"Wow. You're so wholesome."

"Shut up. I was born in San Fransisco and just because I'm in the LGBT community, doesn't mean I know the..mechanics of it all."

"..Don't you use lube in girl sex?" I asked with a frown.

"Nope. Well, I've never done that." Darren replied, shaking his head.

"Oh."

"I guess we're both novices."

"Yeah. I guess." I answered with a nod. "So lube, it's just this liquid that makes it easier to shove things in your ass."

"Oh. I really should of bought some of that."

"That would of been a good idea." I told him with a small sigh, turning back to face forward. I tried to think of other things like grocery shopping or visiting Lea, I really did. But every time I started to think of something new, Darren flew straight back into my head. He had a vibrator, but he didn't know how to use it. Would it be terrible for me to simply propose to help him? As a friend of course. I just want to make sure he knows what he's doing, and owning many vibrators myself I could help him out, give him some advice. I just want what's best for him, though before I ask him whether he'd like my help maybe I should confirm his sexuality.

"Darren. Are you gay?" I asked bluntly, not turning to him this time but knowing I had his attention.

"I don't know. I'm confused now, after I started having sex dreams that involved guys..."

"..Seriously?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Girls still turn me on though."

"Maybe you're bisexual?"

"..Yeah, maybe." Darren agreed with a nod. I paused, was I actually going to do this? Jeez. Ok, just do it Chris. Don't even think about it, ask him quicker than you rip of a band aid.

"Ok, Darren look." I heaved out a sigh and turned back to face him, he turned also and I saw for the first time that his eyebrows were raised. "I'm..I was just thinking, you say you don't have any other gay friends, right?"

"Well I do. But I don't like them as much as I like you." Darren said with a grin.

"Exactly, so I just wanted to offer my...help. If you needed it, with the whole vibrator thing. Because vibrators can hurt if you don't use them properly, and I thought instead of disgusting yourself with the mechanics of male sex, I just thought I'd show you how to use it." I rushed out, avoiding Darren's eyes by looking at the wall behind him.

"You'd really..I mean you'd do that for me?" Darren asked in disbelief, well..I mean I guess shock is better than disgust, right?

"Well yeah. We're like friends."

"Best friends, Chris. We're best friends."

"Best friends, then. This is what best friends do, they help each other out." I told him, daring to meet his eyes and seeing they had gone luxuriously dark.

"Will it be awkward..if we, y'know..?" Darren asked suddenly, hesitation flashing across his face.

"I heard awkwardness is made solely by the people involved, and so as long as we just relax and try not to make it awkward, it should all be fine."

"Ok. Yeah, that sounds good enough to me." Darren smiled, as I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing at the way his ears rise adorabley when he smiles.

"Wait so...I mean is that a yes?" I asked him, was he actually considering this?

"Yes Chris, teach me how to use a vibrator." Darren replied with a smile, winking at me. I coughed and shuffled a little, the thought making me turn embarrassingly hard _so_ quickly it reminded me of my teenage years.

"Hey Darren, did you know Paris is celebrated as the largest city in Europe, boasting a population of over 10 million people?"

"I did not." Darren said, the smile on his face turning into a wide, toothy grin.

"Why are you smiling like that? You look like the Cheshire Cat."

"In awkward situations you blurt out facts about Europe, I think it's cute." Darren told me, his eyes twinkling.

"Not just about Europe, I know facts about The Royal F-"

"-Chris, sweetie can you wait to tell me this interesting fact _after _we've had sex?

"Oh. Yeah, ok then." I agreed, Darren nodded and scrambled over till he was next to me. I turned and grinned a little when our faces were millimeters apart, blue meeting honey brown, Darren's sugary spearmint breath caressing my face. Darren leaned in first, deciding he was the one who needed to make the first move. Our lips connected, and familiarity paired with naiveté rushed through my body; I knew these lips, I'd kissed them at least fifty times, but that was Blaine and this is the less dapper but ever handsome Darren, they're different, which is scary and awesome all at the same time.

Darren swiped his tongue along my bottom lip, and without really thinking my mouth opened, allowing Darren's tongue to slip bravely into my mouth. Our tongues slid together, every molecule in my body starting at the feeling; the feeling of Darren and I here together, joined in such a beautiful way. Our tongues commenced battle, mine not wavering in the slightest when I took a harsh blow from Darren's tongue. I chased his tongue back into his own mouth, and soaked in the differences between his mouth and my own; his tasted of sugary mints, my own probably tasted of coffee, his lips were perfectly smooth yet a little ruff at the edges, my lips were just one sheet of sauve rose skin.

Darren was slowly drinking all of my oxygen, draining my body of the air I most desperatley needed. I jabbed his tongue once more before retreating and pulling away from the kiss, as soon as our lips parted I began to desperatley gulp down air. I focused on Darren's deliciously blown out orbs, making wide, goofy eyes at him as we both panted like tired dogs. Darren's hand slipped to the back of my neck, and he collided our lips again. I slowly dragged him down onto the sofa till I was propped up by the arm rest and I was straddling Darren, our lips not breaking for a second.

The sudden urge to taste Darren's skin washed over me, and without much uncertainty I broke the kiss and attacked his neck. His skin tasted salty, and I couldn't help myself as I dropped kisses down the side of his neck, to let my tongue slip through my parted lips to relish the beautiful taste. Darren whined when I bit down on a spot, digging my teeth into the soft flesh, I licked over the indentations with a small grin as Darren shifted underneath me, and I felt his hard on pressed up against my own. I sucked a hickey just below the bite marks as my fingers found the buttons of Darren's shirt, I quickly undid each one and slid the shirt off him.

My heart gave a hard squeeze as my eyes feasted on Darren's muscular chest; a stretch of exquisite auburn skin that was lightly dusted with cinnamon freckles. My breath caught in my throat as my gaze stayed locked on the fine human being above me, I swallowed the lump in my throat as I wondered if Darren's pecks were firmer than they looked. I was so caught up in perving over Darren, that I didn't even realise he was hoisting my own t-shirt over my shoulders until I was hit with a blast of cold air, and I snapped straight out of my reverie and blinked at Darren, whose eyes were fixed on my own chest.

Darren licked his dry lips in such a way that made my insides feel like they were scorching hot, his eyes met mine and without even a word spoken I knew he wanted confirmation to go further, I swallowed and nodded even though I was unsure as to what Darren was going to do. His hands found my sauve stomach and then slowly they moved upwards, his calloused fingertips brushing my skin in the _perfect _way. He brushed his index fingers purposefully over one of my nipples, making sizzlings of pleasure rocket through me, causing me to cry out and my back to arch under his touch.

Darren grinned and latched his lips over the fushia bud, and my body wriggled and bucked out of control as he teased it, and then moved onto the other. By the time he'd finished I was painfully hard and needy, and I whined and bucked my hips needing all the friction I could get. Friction was found alright, and Darren and I both groaned at the same time as our hips started to grind quickly, the way the fabric of my boxers brushed over my cock was _so good_ and soon I needed it more than I needed air. Darren leaned down to connect our lips with a whine, his hips speeding up till little beads of sweat started to appear on his forehead. The release felt so close yet so far away, and I needed it so bad it almost hurt, I tried to move my hips faster, hoping it would help me reach the heavenly place quicker, but my thighs soon began to ache and burn painfully.

"My room." Darren stammered when he broke the kiss for air, I nodded embarrassingly eargerly and our movements came to a halt. Darren clambered off me and grabbed my hand, pulling us (as fast as our boners would let us) back to his room. We dodged the piles of clothes and Darren jumped onto his bed first, pulling me on top of him. As the bed moved I was pleased Darren had taken my advice a few weeks ago and got a new bed _without _springs, because the squeaking would have driven me absolutley crazy. I bashed our lips together this time, my groan muffled as Darren's ruff tongue scraped the roof of my mouth, causing a bout of shivers to wreck through my body. The need to feel and see all of Darren's skin came quicker than I'd anticipated, and so I broke the kiss quickly.

"Too many clothes." I grumbled throatily, my voice more gravelly than I'd excepted, taking both Darren and I by suprise.

"You too then." Darren replied, reaching down to un-button his jeans, I let my hands work at the button then zip of my own pants. "I just wanna' see you strip right now, 'cos it's late!" Darren sang with a grin as we both pulled off our pants in sync, letting them join one of the piles of clothes on Darren's floor.

"Nu-uh." I said with a disapproving shake of my head. "If I can't blurt out random European facts, then you're not aloud to sing."

"Awr." Darren said with a pout, "no fair."

"What isn't fair is how I haven't even got any fingers in your ass yet."

"That sounds delicious and everything Chris, but I have one question. Didn't you say we needed lube? I don't have any." Darren reminded me. Oh crap, he's right we do need lube.

"Where did you get that vibrator from online, Dare?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"...I have no idea. It had a weird name though, the site sold gay porn too."

"Did you buy some of that aswell?" I asked with a joking laugh.

"...Maybe." Darren replied, blushing.

"Ha. Ok. Yeah, you're bi dude." I told him with a chuckle, "where is the box the vibrator came in?"

"Umm...it came in like a polystyrene case, it's over in the desk drawer." Darren said, pointing to the middle drawer in the desk. I got up and went over, pulling open the drawer and grabbing the case. I opened it and sighed out happily as I spotted a small bottle of lube next to the hole where the vibrator was supposed to go.

"This is lube, Darren." I said, holding up the bottle so he could see it. I put the case back in the drawer and skipped back to the bed, climbing back over Darren and putting the lube next to his head.

"Oh. I thought that was like...glue or something."

"Glue? _Seriously?_" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It looks like glue!"

"Did you try to glue things with it?"

"No. But I was going to glue the corner pages of my script back together with it because the staple fell out, so I guess I'm sort of lucky that you're so nosy and found my vibrator."

"See! My nosiness is _totally _helping stupid citizens like yourself."

"I'm not stupid! I only got one sex talk and that was about straight sex.."

"Ha. I never actually got the sex talk, I had to find it ALL for myself."

"Jeez..really?"

"Yup, I blame most of my scars on the internet."

"Awr, poor Christopher."

"I still hate you calling me Christopher."

"I'm not going to stop."

"Oh fuck you."

"That's the general idea."

"Shut up. Kiss me." I demanded, slamming my lips into Darren's as I hooked my fingers round the waistband of his underwear and yanked them down. I smiled against his lips as I wrapped my fingers around his cock, and started to move torturously slowly. Darren whined and broke the kiss, biting and sucking at different parts of my pale neck. Darren's hips bucked desperatley, trying to gain more friction on his cock but I pushed my other hand into his hip to make sure he couldn't move again. I relished in the knowledge that Darren's hips were going to be bruised for _days _after this, and everybody's going to ask questions but nobody is really going to _know_.

"Chris.._please!_" Darren groaned, trying to wriggle out of my vice grip so he could move his hips again. I just chuckled at his neediness and released his cock, Darren emitting a whine as I did so. I kept one hand on his hip, and moved my head till my mouth was directly over the head of Darren's cock, my hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. Darren yelped loudly, pushing up against my grip wantingly.

"Chris,_ jesus _please! Can you just suck my cock already? You're fuckin' killing me." Darren moaned, his hips managing to move an inch upwards causing his cock to brush my lips. I sniggered but took pity on the whining mess of a man lying underneath me and latched my lips over the head, sucking lightly before moving all the way down till my lips were round the base. I took as much of Darren as I could, hollowing out my cheeks until I felt the head hit the back of my throat, then I swallowed. Darren groaned as my tongue swirled around his cock, teasing the underside before lifting of to lick at the already leaking slit. I lapped at the salty pre-cum, humming at it's unique taste that was _all _Darren.

"Chris, fuck fuck! Please stop, shit I'm so close." Darren warned, threading his fingers through my locks and pulling me up off his cock. I pulled him in for a kiss, shoving my tongue through his parted lips and forcing him to taste himself.

"I'm going to put a finger in you now, you still ok with this?" I asked Darren, picking up the bottle of lube so I was armed and ready.

"More than ok. Trust me." Darren confirmed breathlessly, I nodded and lubed up my fingers. Darren's legs automatically spread, and I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, pushing my tongue into his mouth and humming a thank you. My hand went between his parted legs, and I lightly swirled the tip of my index finger over Darren's hole, waiting for him to get used to the strange feeling.

"Relax sweetie." I whispered against his lips, everything was tense for a second but then he breathed out, relaxing his whole body. I smiled and slowly began to push my finger in, past the ring of muscle till it was knuckle deep. Darren's lips were parted in a perfect 'o' and his eyes were wide, his breathing slow and steady. I waited patiently, knowing what it was like to be on the recieving end, and although I was unsure as to if Darren had actually done this on himself before, he looked like he needed a few minutes to get used to the weird intrusion.

"Darren..I'm gonna move now..ok?" I asked, he looked at me and nodded. I took an almighty deep breath and slowly moved my finger out, then back in. I continued to do this until Darren was whining, and then I sped up, scissoring my fingers in and out of him.

"More..Chris." Darren struggled out, his eyes impossibly wide and fluttering open and then closed, like he was completley lost in the sensations. I removed my finger and Darren groaned at the sudden emptiness, I quickly smeared some more lube onto my fingers and slowly slid two back in. Darren was _so _tight it was crazy, and I licked my lips as I wondered what my dick would feel like inside of him. As Darren relaxed more, I stretched him further open with two fingers, and then added a third and finally a fourth. Darren was groaning loudly and panting as I worked four of my fingers into him, I adjusted my angle a little and Darren screamed out, his hips bucking wildly.

"Fuck! Oh dear lord that's amazing, what is that?" Darren stammered, looking at me with lust blown eyes.

"Meet your prostate, Darren." I breathed, my cock throbbing as Darren fucked my fingers.

"I'm ready! Please, vibrator now." Darren blurted out, I frowned at him as I slowly removed my fingers, smiling a little at the fact Darren couldn't even say a proper sentence right now, the mere fact that I've made him incapable of building an understandable sentence in his mind because of the insane pleasure made it so difficult for me to not just flip him over and fuck him into the matress. But I restrained and reached over to grab the vibrator from the bedside cabinet, checking the base to see there was eight settings. Fuck. I wonder if Darren could take them all?

"Chris." Darren whined like a sad child, kicking the side of my leg to regain my attention. I looked over and blinked down at him, before lubing up the vibrator and hovering it over Darren's hole. Darren's legs spread wider still, and I settled between his bent knees and slowly pushed the vibrator past the tight ring of muscle, Darren spreading to accomadate the wide toy. I looked over to Darren, who was frozen so still that if he wasn't breathing so heavily someone may of though he was dead. His eyes were wide, his lips parted and his head tipped back.

"Relax, Darren." I whispered, pushing the vibrator further till it was all the way in. I leant over and dropped a kiss to his lips, then started to press calming kisses to his jawline and neck, trying my best to relax him. You never really get used to the intrusion of something inside of you, but soon the feeling of something _there _becomes addictive, and you want something inside of you all day long. "How does it feel?" I asked him, whispering it against his skin.

"Feels f-full.." Darren mumbled dazedly, blinking at me with brown eyes as smooth as chocolate, in his eyes there was also specks of blissfully cool winter mint, making the beautiful orbs ever more unique. "But good. Really good." Darren added breathily, a smile appearing across his face.

"Should I turn it on? Or do you want some more time?" I asked, licking over the stubble on his chin that never seemed to go away, no matter how much he shaved.

"Just give me a minute." Darren mumbled, licking his dry lips. I nodded and sucked a small hickey on his jawline, before nibbling at the sensitive skin. "Ok..ok you can tun it on now. Go slow please, Chris."

"Of course." I promised, dropping one final kiss to his lips before clambering back to rest between his open legs. I turned the small dial on the base to_**1**_, and watched as Darren's whole body shivered slightly, his breathing stuttering as his mouth hung open. I circled the base with the tip of my index finger, loving the feel of the vibrations against my velvety skin. Darren's hand suddenly grabbed onto mine, guiding it to the base of the toy and latching my fingers round it.

"You want me to move it?" I asked, hoping that was what he was asking me to do. Darren hummed in response, as if talking was too hard right now. I tightened my grip on the base and then pulled it halfway out, before pushing it back in. Darren moaned loudly and pushed down on the vibrator for me to go faster, I nodded even though he couldn't see me and began to move the vibrator a little faster, not wanting to push him _too _far because we were only on the first setting. I stopped after working the vibrator almost all the way out, and then pushing it slowly back in because I knew he was ready for more.

"Is it ok if I skip the next setting? I always do that when I'm using a vibrator, because the second setting is only a little stronger than the first. But the third setting is _amazing_, is that ok?" I asked, nibbling on my bottom lip. Darren nodded widly, his curly hair (that was now dry after the shower) flying all over the place as he did. "Awesome." I told him with a grin, turning the dial to _**3**_. Darren gasped and wriggled, before he desperatley pushed down on the vibrator. I began to move it in and out, Darren's loud pants were the only sound in the room apart from the buzzing. I didn't even bother asking whether he wanted me to turn it up, because the way Darren's hips were meeting my thrusts of the vibrator could of made me come without even being touched. I turned the dial further up to _**6 **_and Darren groaned loudly, I moved the vibrator out slowly and changed the angle, before pushing it back in quickly.

Darren screamed out as I pressed the vibrator back in, and I slowly felt my self control crumble as I began to pump the vibrator in and out, hitting Darren's prostate everytime and making him cry out in ecstasy. I knew Darren was close, his hips were stuttering as he tried to push down to make the vibrator go deeper inside of him, and every time I pushed the vibrator in he wailed as it hit the little bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Chris, kiss me please. Kiss me, kiss me." Darren begged, sounding so helpless by the fact he couldn't see my mouth in plain sight. I leaned up and dropped my lips onto his, pushing the vibrator in and out as his tongue forced it's way into my mouth. I stopped moving the vibrator for a second and just let it sit inside of Darren, pressed right up against his prostate. I broke the kiss and pulled back till I could see the dial, and in one swift motion I turned the dial up to the highest setting _**8**_, and took Darren's leaking cock in hand. I pumped the vibrator in and out of Darren, slamming it hard against his prostate in sync with my hand on his cock. Darren started to make the sexiest noises I have even heard; strangled cries and stifled wails, not to mention the fact that his hands found my hair, yanking forcefully with every strike at his sweet spot.

Darren's started moaning my name over and over again like a mantra, but as his orgasm approached my name became too much to say, and so he just stammered out a stream of nonsenses. With one last scream Darren's was coming in hot, white streaks all over my hand and his own chest. I switched the vibrator off and watched Darren shiver and shake, gradually coming down from his high. I felt my heart hammering against my rib cage as I slowly began to pull out the vibrator, and Darren's whines of complaint filled the room as I removed it and went to grab some wash cloths. I dampened them with water in the bathroom and wiped off my hand, before cleaning Darren up and throwing them to the side. Darren stayed laying with his legs spread, his hole gaping open slightly as if _begging _for more.

I couldn't help myself, my finger flew down to the stretched hole and I started to push in, loving how much more open Darren was now that he'd had the vibrator in him. I stayed in safe territory, only pushing one finger in to the knuckle before bringing it back out, Darren panting as I did so.

"Chris.." Darren groaned, I removed my finger quickly as I was pretty certain he wanted to me to stop.

"Sorry." I apoligized, leaning over to kiss him sloppily. Darren looked utterly relaxed in his post-orgasm state, and at the same time he seemed like he was struggling to keep his eyes opened, his eyelids drooping as if on cue.

"No. Fuck me, please..I really..it feels empty..I want you more." Darren pleaded, reaching out to pull down my boxers and wrapping his fingers round my cock. I flinched as he did so and pulled out of his grasp, knowing that I would come too soon if he started jerking me off.

"Sorry, if this is too much." Darren said, his eyes suddenly widening in a worried look.

"No! No, I can't..I mean I'll come too soon if you touch me." I explained, a blush creeping onto my face.

"Oh. Few." Darren breathed with a smile.

"Of course I'll fuck you, do you have a condom?" I asked, Darren nodded and grabbed one from the bedside drawer, handing it to me. I kissed his lips softly before tearing the foil packet with my teeth, I struggled to roll it on because of my slippery lube fingers, and so Darren grabbed it and rolled it on quickly for me. "Thanks." I said with a breathless chuckle, lubing myself up before guiding my dick to Darren's already stretched hole. Darren nodded and so I began to push in, successfully going past the tight ring of muscle until I was hit with the amazing tightness of Darren's hole.

"Fuck. Darren you're so tight." I moaned, pushing further in till I was buried deep inside of him. Darren sighed out at the fullness, and so I began to slowly move out. I pulled out halfway, before pushing back in again, and I had to curl my toes and tighten my grip on Darren's hips to fight my orgasm off, the heat coiling in my abdomen tightening with every thrust.

"Harder." Darren commanded with a groany quality in his voice, and without even really thinking my hips snapped forwards and I began to slam my cock into him. I changed the angle and Darren's scream was muffled as I connected our lips, my tongue rubbing against Darren's as my hips stuttered out of control. I felt my orgasm approaching me like a tidal wave, and deciding to sieze the moment I pushed my hips to move faster, the whole bed moving back and forth as I fucked him senseless, Darren's wails of pleasure constantly stifled by my mouth. I howled as I let everything go, coming hard as my cock slid in and out of Darren's tight hole. Everything stopped inside of me, and my muscles drained of stiffness and were left to feel like jelly as Darren came seconds later without even a finger on his cock.

I pulled out of Darren with a hiss and tied up the condom, throwing it in the trash can before falling onto Darren. Both of us panted madly as I resting my head in the crook of his neck, my body resting on top of his and our legs tangling together. The beautiful calmness in my body was transcended by the fact that I was with Darren, my hand resting right above his heart so I could feel it slow back down to a regular beat. Every particle in my body was overloaded with peaceful tranquility, everything bone felt relaxed and the only thing I could hear was a distant happy buzzing, and the sound of Darren breathing.

My eyelids slowly drooped and I surrendered to my tired limbs, but just as I was drifting off to sleep Darren spoke softly.

"Chris..?"

"Mm?" I hummed in response, not opening my eyes.

"I love being naive."

"Me too."

"So what was that fact about The Royal Family that you were going to tell me?" Darren asked, sounding intrigued.

"I don't have a fucking clue."


End file.
